Never Letting Go
by Pirranhafish
Summary: Chloe's mom has recently died and due to his grief her dad has made her move once again. Chloe feels all alone in the world and her attraction towards two guys leaves her with inner turmoil. Who can help her handle her grief? Will she pick Sensitive Simon or his darker brother Derek? Rated T for later language Non-Supersnatural Fic, all characters are human.


**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the Darkest Powers Trilogy, all rights to that series remains Kelley Armstrong's. Unfortunately.**

Chapter one

"Hey dad, I've finally managed to move all my boxes upstairs" I said finally but it had only taken me an hour,

"That's great Chloe" was the reply I managed to get from him. My dad's been even more absorbed in his work since my mom died three months ago. We've always moved around a lot, but my dad couldn't even think about staying in that house anymore. Not that he's ever home anyway. He goes away on business a lot.

"Okay guess I'll start unpacking" that didn't even warrant a reply. I trudged upstairs to the only room I've ever been allowed to make mine. My dad's promised that I can carry out my last two years of school at Lyle Academy for the Arts. The bright side to moving is that my dad finally said yes to art school and that the first day of the new school year is tomorrow, so I'm not just appearing half way through the year. Just as I'd collapsed onto my bed I heard the doorbell go,

"I'll get it" I called as I went down the stairs, I looked in the kitchen and he hadn't even got up, I opened the door to find four people stood on our porch,

"Hey, we live next door and we thought we'd welcome you to the neighbourhood" the oldest one greeted me while handing me a cake, "I'm Christopher Bae, but please call me Kit" he was Asian and had laugh lines round his eyes and was wearing a huge grin on his face, "this is my son Simon" he gestured to the boy on his left who looked just like him but minus the laugh lines from years of laughing and with blonde hair opposed to black, his smile was equally as wide as his fathers though,

"Hey" he greeted me, smile growing bigger, if that's even possible,

"This is his sister Tori" he gestured to the girl tapping away on her phone, she looked up long enough to glare at me before going back to blocking out the world. She had short, black hair and was quite tall, although that isn't saying much as I'm ridiculously short,

"She's only my half-sister" Simon added in,

"And this is my son Derek" I could tell right away that the boy on his right must've been adopted; either that or he took after his mother. He towered over his family at what must've been about 6 foot plus and looked like a wall of muscle, his black hair almost covered his eyes. As soon as I saw them I was glad his hair wasn't longer, his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen, they looked like emeralds. Unfortunately his face wore a scowl that said he really didn't want to be welcoming the new neighbours; his hello was a grunt,

"So who might you be?" Simon asked, still grinning I must add,

"I'm Chloe Saunders, my dad Steve's in the kitchen"

"Wh-"

"Well it's nice to meet you Chloe, we'll see you around" Kit said, cutting off Simon's next question. With that they all left, Simon the only one to turn around and say goodbye by kind of saluting.

"Who was that Chloe?" my dad asks, looking up from his stupid BlackBerry for one second,

"Our neighbours"

"That's nice" he replies almost robotically,

"Yeah" I respond while already walking up the stairs, I enter my claimed bedroom. The biggest one in the three bedroom house, mainly due to the fact that I'm going to be the only one in it half the time. I collapsed onto the bed, too aggravated to do much else.

In the past three months my mother's died and both my dad and my aunt have transferred their grief into their work and I don't know who to talk to any more about anything.

I get my phone out and do what I've done countless times since she died, I phone her number, and as usual it goes straight to voicemail, it's nice to hear her answer phone,

"Hey mom, it's me again, I know they're gonna cut this number soon, but I really miss you. Dad's gotten better; he doesn't cry as much at night anymore, he always thought I was asleep. I wasn't though; it's hard to sleep anymore. He blames himself so much mom, I kinda blame myself too. We've finally moved he couldn't bear that place since you've been gone. I'm not holding up well mom, I have no one to talk to about this, dad goes away again in a week, I guess it will be a relief. When he's here he's not really here. I'm gonna go now mom, I've got school in the morning, first day and all. He's finally let me go to an art school. I know I was shocked when he agreed too. Goodnight mom, I love you" I wiped my tears away furiously as I hung up. I guess my still talking to my mom is kind of weird but it makes me feel as if she's still here. I plugged in my docking station and put some music on. I took a shower in my personal bathroom before changing into my fluffy onesie and snuggling into bed. The music eventually lulled me into sleep, after I'd stopped crying that is, not that I registered what song was playing.


End file.
